The current embodiment relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a system and method for responding to driver behavior.
Motor vehicles are operated by drivers in various conditions. Lack of sleep, monotonous road conditions, use of items, or health-related conditions can increase the likelihood that a driver may become drowsy or inattentive while driving. Drowsy or inattentive drivers may have delayed reaction times.